Bunny & Owl
by DanhLew
Summary: Bunnymund se encarga de las Pascuas, la época del comeinzo y la esperanza, pero en ese día tan especial, al guardián de la esperanza le surgirá un nuevo interés ademas de adornar huevos y proteger a los niños... ¿Quien es esa joven mujer con mascara de búho? BunnymundXOc


_**¡Hola! Se que no debería estar subiendo un nuevo fic… pero no podía negar mi deseo por subir este fic, es algo completamente diferente, lo inicie hace poco en un tiempo libre después de leer un libro… -puede que mas adelante diga su nombre, solo si ustedes lo desean claro- pero me sirvió bastante la inspiración que me dejo.**_

_**Ahora mi segundo personaje favorito de RotG es Bunnymund o Conejo como le digo en mi otro fic, aca le pondré su mote en ingles, para que no haya problemas con algunos lectoros.**_

_**El titulo posee "Owl" que es Buho en ingles, mi animal favorito después de los pingüinos… se preguntaran "wtf? Que es esto?" pues espero y les guste, esto es solo un prologo, es una probadita de lo que sucederá y esta narrado de una forma en la que yo adoro escribir… cuentos infantiles…**_

_**Los dejo, espero y les guste :'D si no muero(?)**_

* * *

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A WILLIAM JOYCE Y DREAMWORKS, LA PROTAGONISTA Y OTROS ME PERTENECEN._

**Dos Animales Diferentes**

Era hace una vez… en un bosque, no tan lejano a la realidad, un conejo se encontraba en su túnel, aislado del exterior, se sentía muy seguro en su hogar y en otros agujeros que hacía por otros lugares. Adora la zanahoria y los niños que vienen al bosque a acampar –los traviesos lo encuentran y juegan con él a las escondidillas, juego en el que gana siempre- .

Otra de las cosas que le gusta a este conejo en particular, es su forma de expresarse… el mismo se adora, en un buen sentido por supuesto. Con poco extracto de jugo de bayas azules a pintado rocas… ¡Incluso huevos! Cosa que lo inspira aun más.

Como iba diciendo, este conejo raramente sale al exterior y cuando lo hace explora a sus alrededores, lo hace principalmente para escarbar y crear mas túneles, los cuales se conectarías con los otros y formarían y un laberinto demasiado confuso, el cual solo el podría descifrar las mil y un salidas que tendría.

Era un proyecto que tiene en mente desde que puede recordar, aun que… no ha avanzado en gran cosa. Necesita ayuda peor no hay mas conejos en todo el bosque, el es único en ese espacio natural cuidado por humanos.

En este día como cualquier otro, nuestro pequeño conejo trato de pensar en una forma más rápida para crear los túneles pero necesita la ayuda de un animal volador… cosa en lo que no es bueno. No se lleva muy bien con esos animales, oh pájaros… ¡Ni siquiera sabe la diferencia! Cosa que ya es frustrante.

Salió de su túnel y alzo su vista para tratar de ver la copa de los arboles, buscaba desde el suelo algún pájaro que lo ayudase, pero no veía a ni uno… eso le molesta. Cuando paso casi dos horas buscando entre los grandes árboles a unos pajarillos no lo consiguió, se rindió, pero un ulular curioso le llamo la atención.

Detrás de él sobre un árbol cercano –en la rama más baja- un búho se encontraba a plena luz del día. Cosa que le sorprendió, no sabía que los búhos de este bosque gustaban de estar despiertos en su hora de dormir.

_¿Ocurre algo conejito? _– le pregunto el búho, que al parecer era hembra por su voz femenina – _desde hace un par de horas te veo mirando mas allá de tu capacidad para ver…_

El conejito carraspeo un poco y alzo su vista nuevamente para ver al búho, con la luz del sol en pleno apogeo pudo ver sus plumas, brillantes de color marrón, con manchas más claras y un porte que mostraba su sabiduría.

_Busco algún ave que me ayude a conectar mis túneles _– contesto un poco frustrado –_ llevo casi toda la mañana, no encuentro ningún ave a mi alrededor._

_Eso es porque han emigrado… _- contesto con un tono muy importante, pero suave y delicado.

La búho levanto sus alas y al saltar planeo con gracia hasta el suelo, estando frente a frente del conejito. Nuestro pequeño peludo observo que esa ave era más pequeña que otros de su especie… ¿Podrá ser una cría?

_¿Cómo lo sabes? _– pregunto curioso por la inteligencia y seriedad de la búho.

_Los he visto desde mi tronco la semana pasada, mis padres apenas salían ha cazar por la mañana y aun no podía dormir… _- contesto con lujo de detalle a aquella corta pregunta – _nunca había visto a alguien como tu _– agrego con tono curioso y emocionante.

_Casi nunca salgo de mis túneles, cuando lo hago las crías de humano me cuidan y comenzamos a jugar juntos casi todo el día_ – con una de sus patas calmo la comezón que invadía detrás de su oreja derecha - _¿eres solo una cría?_

_Pichón para ser exactos _– corrigió, lo cual molesto al peludo compañero – _y sí, soy solo una… "cría"._

_Eres demasiado lista compañera _– comento con una pequeña risa, el conejito alzo su pato y la señalo – _necesito tu ayuda... claro, si aceptas._

_¡Por supuesto! Sera emocionante… _- ya comprendía el plan a la perfección, no necesitaba más detalles.

_¡Sensacional!... pero, ¿sabes volar? _– nuestro conejito removió su orejita para escucharla aun mas.

_Claro, entre mis hermanos soy un prodigio – _alzo sus alas mostrando su plumón reluciente y recién cepillado_._

_¡Excelente! _– dio unos cuantos saltos para mostrarle un agujero y comenzar con su proyecto, pero se detuvo y volteo a verle – _se me olvido presentarme… soy Bunnymund._

_Yo soy Aurora… un gusto Bunnymund_ – en su voz se podía oír un pequeño tono de emoción.

Y es así… como el conejo y el búho, se convierten en amigos.

* * *

_**Como abran notado la chica principal es Aurora, este fic es… Un BunnymundXOc algo que no esta muy visto por aquí, espero y sea aceptado x.x**_

_**¡Nos veremos!... si quieren.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Dejaran algún review?**_


End file.
